


Home

by Lexsssu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Reader Is Not My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: "Do you love me enough that I may be weak with you? Everyone loves strength, but do you love me for my weakness? That is the real test."- Alain de Botton,Essays in Love
Relationships: Takumi (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Home

Years and years of training, of pouring blood, sweat and tears into learning how to wield a sword and a bow until it was as easy to wield them as it was to breathe had roughened the pads of his hands considerably.

Takumi had already lost count of the many times they’d been rubbed raw, an angry swollen red as he pushed himself to his limits day in and day out in an effort to be even a fraction of the warrior, of the man his older brother was.

He wasn’t ashamed to not be a natural genius or warrior, because everything he has now was a product of his own hard work.

Your hand, warm and soft as it was held in a strong grip, “It’s honestly amazing how dedicated you are to your training.” Your grip wasn’t strong in the least, but he knew he couldn’t tear away from you even if he tried.

The prince’s frame was lean and wiry, but he possessed strength of body and especially strength of heart after all the trials and tribulations he’d faced.

And yet, for all his supposed strength he is still weak.

He is susceptible to losing himself in the throes of his emotions.

His anger and loathing at those who earned his ire and towards himself feel the full sting of his rage.

But he has learned.

He tries.

When you smile and stare at him as if he held the world in his hands…

When you reverently caress the calloused skin and press feather-light kisses on them…

When you embrace him in spite of everything he lacked and hated about himself…

He knows he is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
